


Inevitable

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Because she has to be the one that gets it back for him, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, just a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Magnum ponders why Juliet is always surprising him - in both bad and good ways.You’re late often enough as it is.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I did the last few hours at work today #WhatReceptionisDoDuringAPandemic I'm not completly happy with it but I'm not sure how to fix it so I'll just share as is!

_You’re late often enough as it is._

Sometimes people surprised you. Sometimes that was bad and sometimes that was good. Juliet Higgins tended to surprise him just about every day. From bad to good, often on the same day, there was always something. It was part of what he liked the most about her. Or at least had.

Now, he wasn’t so sure he was enjoying it as much anymore.

Occasionally, he just wanted to know where they stood. What she was thinking and feeling. Why she seemed like she trusted him with secrets and problems one day and the next it was like they were almost strangers again.

He wanted to blame it on her British-ness.

Pretend it was normal. But he didn’t think a whole nation could be like Higgins and somehow function properly. So he figured it was more to do with losing Richard, an childhood that didn’t include Jell-O and probably a number of other things that had made her first response to everything sarcasm. Made liking something, someone, mean she had to be as terrible as possible to them, to make sure they stayed away.

Because he’d figured that was a lot of what she’d been doing with him since day one. She actually did like him, thought he was a good person (she had even admitted to it on one or two occasions) and valued him and his friends. Their friends. As much as she didn’t obviously show it, having a family again (or was it _again_? Maybe, just maybe, he thought he and the guys were her first actual family) was important to her. She’d been willing to marry him (at least for a bit) to make sure she didn’t lose them.

That didn’t mean it didn’t confuse the heck out of him when she did certain things. Like wait months to agree to be his partner, lie about having hurt her shoulder to get out of telling him about her married-man date, threatened to evict him or ask TC to be her fake-fiance. Because during those moments he could never quite figure out what she was doing. But as of late, there was clear a pattern was emerging. When she got scared she needed him too much, was getting too close, she pulled away. Or more like tried to violently push him away. Because Juliet didn’t do things halfheartedly.

He wondered if this was good new or bad news, considering the feeling he’d gotten when he overheard Dr. Ethan Shah ask her out. A feeling that was very much going to remain unnamed. Because as long as he didn’t actually dwell on it, didn’t think too hard, he could pretend it wasn’t there.

Perhaps that made him as much of a hypocrite as her.

Maybe more, because he was fairly certain Higgins had no idea she was actually trapped in some sort of cycle of ‘ _trusting him more – not wanting to trust him – trying to push him away – him not letting her_ and therefore was unlikely to change it. Yet he was a bit hopeful that eventually she would really trust him. Because being honest, she didn't. Well, she did trust him with her life. To have her back when someone was shooting at them.

But with her emotions? He wasn't so sure. Probably she'd been betrayed enough times in her life that her distrust made sense. Even with everything they'd gone through he suspected it would take a long time before she truly did see that he'd always be there for her. Until then there would be those weird surprises where he felt like he almost didn't know her.

Except then there were the good surprises. The times she **did** trust him. Those were...those were the moments that made his day or week or even month.

They were the surprises that made him want to dwell and re-think everything. It made him sure that no matter what happened today or tomorrow, with her new doctor _friend_ , there was only one inevitable outcome. Because as much as she would sometimes act like the Juliet from two years ago, when they first got there, she wasn’t. No where close.

_You’re late often enough as it is._

That was what the note said.

Written on thick card stock, in that fancy way Higgins wrote when she really made an effort. She’d put nothing else on there. There was nothing else that needed to be added.

He put the watch on.

And because the good surprises really made all the ups and downs worth it, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Juliet needs to be the one that gets Magnum's dad's watch back for him. Seriously. This needs to happen!


End file.
